criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Teacher's Death
Teacher's Death is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 117th case of the game and the 25th case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in University, district of Fario. Plot After shutting down an illegal brothel and learning that Operation Deltoidus is operated in the university the team got ready and rushed to the university to fix the problem. Mia and the player went to the campus to talk with students and find something about the shady business. As they arrived they saw camera crews everywhere because during the new semester the campus became a hot spot for the movie maker with introducing of a new equipemt and new dean. By trying not to interrupt the camera who who recording a show Felix the Cub II, the team's heard a painful screaming coming from one of the classrooms. They went quickly to the murder scene when the team started a new investigation by identifying the victim as Nathaniel Argent, a professor of acting. Once the investigation started the team already interrogated a Gothic literature student Krystyna Moonlight. Soon after the team crossed path again with a student Leonidas Lupo, but also they found reason to suspect and a tennis star and a sport student Stephanie Griff. With finished autopsy of the body, Matilda informed the team that the victim was killed using a flame thrower but also that she has an amazing discovery pointing on the victim's arm where were just lines and dots. She told the team that on the Morse code that means "Your soul will burn in hell", concluding that the killer knows the Morse code but she also told the team that the killer tore up the victims shirt in a struggle. Mid-investigating, Arif Hassan approached and told the team that right now a big speech is about to the hold at the campus yard about the victim. As the team went there they saw a famous actor Bryce Argent telling for the cameras who was recording the scene for a movie that he won't stand there and watch how some pyromaniac burns his brother without a punishment and that he will help how much he can to made his brother's killer taste a justice. The team also interrogated and Martin Taylor after finding about his connections with the victim. The team again interrogate Krystyna after finding that she wrote a very dark story about the victim being killed on the same way he did in reality. Krystyna told them that she wrote that story to prove the victim that she is indeed a true writer and that she don't want to watch a rainbow musicals anymore. They also spoke to Stephanie when the discovered a romantic note the victim sent to her. She told the team that she is lesbian and that she wouldn't never date a guy and that she even told that the victim who didn't listened to her and continued to harass her on every single way which made her to even sue him. After discovering that a knife with a threat inside in the costume box was left by Leonidas the team approached him again. Leonidas told the layer and Mia that he just wanted to keep the victim away from him because the victim tried to was very hard and always tried to point a non existing mistakes in his moves and acting for the sequel of Felix the Cub and he thought that some threats would keep him away and that there were very harmless. While recapping the case the team saw that a smoke coming from the campus' yard. Once they approached they witnessed a small camp fire that was made by Martin. Martin explained that he wanted to burn everything that reminds him on the victim. He told the team that he worked hard to get an A from acting so he can be straight A this semester but that his work was not worthy because the victim failed him anyway. The team also spoke to Bryce again after the analyzes confirmed that he tries to sabotage the victim's work script for a new play. Bryce told the team that it's his work script and that his brother stole it from him because the victim was nothing but a liar and a thief. With all evidence the team needed, they approached to arrest Stephanie for the murder. Stephanie denied that she killed a professor but eventually she confessed under a pressure. She said that she just couldn't handle anymore. She told the team that the victim was nothing better then a homophobic person. She explained that Nathaniel always knew that she is lesbian and that his tries to get to her was only to "make her see the truth" and "how the world should be". She continued and said that the victim hated her for being what she is and that he always look at her with a visible dose of hate and often behind her back called her sick and sinful, even often biased and trying to make her fail the year but that she didn't care until he didn't try an assault on her girlfriend, and sadly successful, which was her last straw. Sh then explained that she got a flamethrower from a "special friend" and hid it inside the office until the victim came. On the trial, Judge Lawson sentenced her to 20 years in prison. Post-trial the team decided to go and talk with dean of the university Martina Leonopolis in hope that she would be able to help them with stopping the drug production. As they went to her office Martina told them that she didn't have any clue that inside her university is running a big illegal activity, but she offered her help as much is possible. She told the team that many students like to form groups and hang out but that they can ask Leonidas if they need more information about that groups as he know much more about them. Leonidas told the team that the groups of students are mostly study groups and sororities but that many of them are used for illegal activities and that maybe the worst group of them always hang out neat the fountains at the campus yard but warned the team to be careful while investigating. After searching the yard and fountains the player found a plan of university that they sent to Madison for detailed analyzes. She determined that the map has few spots marked, including the place where the victim died and that on the position where lockers are. The team went to the classroom where inside the victim's locker they found a syringe with a drug inside. Karen and Julian determined that the drug used matches with the one found in Church Valley and Wealthy Street, but they also added that they finally determined the drug. They confirmed that the drug in called Zemiq and that has a strong submissive yet very destructive effect on a person and also that Zemiq is very important for Pyrotinium and that is the drug used for Operation Deltoidus. For the end, they said that only one person held the syringe and that the person is Monic Mini, a local girl that the team met in Church Valley. Monic told the team that she just received a package that told her to take that syringe and put in the professor's locker and that after she will bet a reward. She apologized for not knowing that she did a illegal activity and gave the reward she got to the police funds. Mia then asked her if she knows anything about the sender on what she replied that it was a "special friend", the anonymous internet persona and said that she still has the contact information about them. After she gave the importation the team back to Arif for analyzes who determined that the person is Martin Taylor. They approached and asked him what is his deal with Zemiq and involvement with Stephanie and the murder. He just said that someone send his the package and asked for a quick delivery to Monic but then he said that The Dragon's Breath was his invention and that he wanted to help Stephanie to bring justice to the world and take down the person they both hate, resulting him to be fined. Meanwhile, Esmeralda asked the player to assist her in searching the theater because she needed some stuff for a new project. The player and Esmeralda back to the theater where she found a fake weapon that she modernized. After finishing the modernization she asked the player to go with her and Barb to the test field and test the weapon. On the testing field the weapon prove out to be deadly invention which made Esmeralda extremely proud. Then Barb asked her for what the weapon will be used on what she just said that is not important for now, giving her a wink. With everything finished the team sit down to see what their progress are. Being proud on such a good progress they made but still scared for that Zemiq could be used, but then their thoughts got broken once Madison approached and told the player that they received a call from student campus telling them that they found a dead student in her dorm. Summary 'Victim' * Nathaniel Argent (Burned to death inside the classroom) 'Murder Weapon' * The Dragon's Breath 'Killer' * Stephanie Griff Suspects KMoonlightSFB.png|Krystyna Moonlight LLupoSFB.png|Leonidas Lupo SGriffSFB.png|Stephanie Griff BArgentSFB.png|Bryce Argent MTaylorC25SFB.png|Martin Taylor Quasi-Suspect(s) MLeonopolisQSFB.png|Martina Leonopolis MMiniQSFB.png|Monic Mini EPrimeQSFB.png|Esmeralda Prime Killer's Profile * The Killer eats sushi. * The Killer knows Morse code. * The Killer is right-handed. * The Killer have O+ blood type. * The Killer have blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Multimedia Classroom (Clues: Victim's body, Tie, Script) *Examine Tie (Result: Strange substance) *Examine Script (Result: Name; New Suspect: Krystyna Moonlight) *Ask Krystyna Moonlight is he knows something about the murder (New Crime Scene: University Theater) *Investigate University Theater (Clues: Broken pieces, Purse) *Examine Broken Pieces (Result: CD) *Examine CD (Result: Property of L Lupo; New Suspect: Leonidas Lupo) *Examine Purse (Result: Tennis ball; New Suspect: Stephanie Griff) *Ask Leonidas Lupo about the victim. *Speak to Stephanie Griff about the victim. *Analyze Strange substance (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats sushi) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer knows Morse code) *Go to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Risky Business 1 Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:University (SFB)